The Prince of My Life
by anime16
Summary: AU. Finding her prince charming was always been Mikan's impossible dream. But falling in love with a rude, arrogant boy was never in her plan. Maybe true love really exists under unexpected circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

anime16: I'm dedicating this story to everyone who read and enjoyed my story. I love you all.

_**The Prince of My Life**_

"_Even though, you are so annoying, I still like you."_

_-Mikan Sakura_

Mikan Sakura likes fairy tales. She always believed that her prince charming was out there whose only quest was to find her and together, they would live in a happily-ever-after story. They would fight all the odds including scary witches or creepy warlocks and even frightening goblins, so that they would achieve their happy ending later. And not only that, they would live every day with a smile on their lips and true love in their midst. They would even have many kids and live in a grand house...It's all part of her dream, a dream that was born from her fantasies as a child...

"Class, I'd like you to meet Natsume Hyuuga," Mr. Narumi smiled enthusiastically to his students. The boy next to him had a bored expression on and kept on yawning. The girls wailed as they thought that he was really gorgeous and the boys were annoyed by it. But the boy paid no heed with this and just remained yawning until the end of the introductions.

"Natsume-kun's partner should be Mikan-chan since she's the only one who doesn't have a partner," Mr. Narumi said. "Mikan-chan, can you please raise your hand?"

The girls moaned, starting to complain with Mr. Narumi's decision. But the chosen girl sat quietly at the corner near the window, without knowing what's happening around her and just stared at the clouds with a carefree expression.

"Ms. Sakura?" Mr. Narumi hollered. "Is she here?"

Hotaru Imai raised her hand, stood up and said, "Mr. Narumi, the idiot was in her own world again. You know best that no one can interrupt her on that state."

Mr. Narumi sighed and turned to the boy on his side, "Natsume-kun, please sit beside Mikan-chan, the girl at the corner who is busy looking outside."

The class laughed. Natsume just snorted and made his way towards Mikan. He sat beside her and she didn't even look at him. She just continued to stare outside, a smile playing on her lips.

"The clouds are so carefree. I wonder if someday I could be like that," Mikan muttered, loud enough for Natsume to hear. He frowned and glanced at her. She was still entranced by the view outside.

"Maybe," Natsume found himself answering her. Mikan broke from her reverie and finally turned her head towards Natsume's direction. Her eyes widened with fear and she stood up.

"M-Mr. N-Narumi! A-a b-boy a-appeared b-beside m-me!" Mikan stammered and backed away from her chair, clutching her chest. Natsume raised his eyebrow and followed Mikan's actions. Just now in his mind, Mikan Sakura's image had been formed, a definitely weird girl who sprouts non-sense out of nowhere.

"Mikan-chan, it's because you're spacing out a while ago that you don't know that he's your new classmate. And he's also your partner. His name is Natsume Hyuuga," Mr. Narumi grinned and gave a wink towards Mikan. She slowly went to her seat and sat down.

"I'm sorry," Mikan said and smiled warmly.

"Weird girl," Natsume murmured and looked away. Mikan looked at him incredulously and asked, "Did you just call me weird?" Natsume rolled his eyes, "Don't make me repeat what I said." Mikan stood up again and shouted, "Mr. Narumi, Natsume-kun is rude. He just called me weird, pathetic, little girl! Isn't that bad?"

"Oi, I didn't go that far," Natsume protested. Mr. Narumi snapped the chalk into two on the blackboard and faced both of them angrily, "Let me begin our lessons first before both of you start complaining, alright?"

_**The Prince of My Life**_

Mikan toured Natsume around the school and ended up climbing the Sakura Tree with him afterwards. Mikan smiled with satisfaction as she watched the clouds drifting away from each other on the skies.

"The clouds are beautiful," Mikan murmured. Natsume looked at her weirdly and commented, "You're so carefree. Don't you have any problems at all?" Mikan smiled sadly and glanced at Natsume. "Actually I have a very big problem," she murmured seriously. Natsume nodded and asked, "May I know what is it?" Mikan shook her head and hollered, "You'll tell the whole school about it if you knew!"

"Oh please, as if I had many friends already at the first day of school," Natsume rolled his eyes. Mikan pouted and looked away, "Just promise me, you won't tell anybody!" Natsume shrugged and told Mikan to go on. He promised that he would keep quiet. Then Mikan leaned on Natsume's ears and whispered, "My big problem is I haven't found my prince charming yet. Isn't that pitiful?" And Natsume nearly fall down from the Sakura Tree.

"Are you kidding me?" He muttered dangerously. Mikan shook her head, frowning that Natsume didn't take her seriously and said, "I hate you. You're taking my big problem as a joke." Natsume grunted, "Give me a break. You're utterly impossible." Then he went down from the Sakura tree and looked up at Mikan. He smirked and shouted from the bottom, "You are an idiot, a certified stupid girl who likes to wear childish panties." And he mouthed, "Polka dots."

Mikan's face flushed with embarrassment and cried, "You're a pervert!"

_**The Prince of My Life**_

The school bell rang and everybody packed their things. It was time for them to go home. Mikan stood up and rushed outside the classroom. Natsume looked at her retreating form, puzzled. Then he noticed a presence beside him and he turned around to look.

"Don't tell me you're falling in love with her?" A girl with short, violet hair asked him. Natsume snorted and said, "I would never fall in love with an idiot, Imai." The said girl rolled her eyes and commented, "Impressive, you knew my name already Hyuuga." He shrugged and picked up his things. He swung his bag in his shoulders and exited the classroom.

"Hyuuga, don't you know that you're an idiot too. And an idiot attracts another idiot," she murmured.

_**The Prince of My Life**_

Natsume saw Mikan across the street. She was looking at the clouds that were painted with red orange because of the sunset. He saw her smiled and cross the streets absentmindedly. A car was approaching her, honking because she was in the way. But she didn't notice it because she was too busy watching the skies.

Natsume's eyes widened and ran towards Mikan. He shouted, "Polka dots look out." That's when she looked up at Natsume and hollered, "Don't call me stupid, polka dotted panty girl." Natsume just rolled his eyes and said, "I didn't go that far and in case you want to know, your life is in danger and I'm saving it." Natsume knocked her out on the side and because of the impact, his lips landed on top of hers and together they fall down on the concrete floor.

Their eyes widened as they saw the position they were in. Natsume immediately got off Mikan and both of them pretended that they were going to vomit. "That was nasty," Mikan commented. Natsume shrugged and said, "Yeah, a very nasty one because it came from a girl with polka dots as the pattern of their panty." Mikan raised an eyebrow and said, "Really, then your kiss sucks because you don't know how to kiss."

It was Natsume's turn to frown and muttered, "You said that I don't know how to kiss." Mikan nodded and looked away. Natsume smirked and said, "Then I show you how I really kiss a girl." He reached for her collar and pulled her towards him. He captured his lips with his and kissed her deeply. He tilted his head so that they could kiss better. After a few seconds he stopped and asked Mikan, "Do I still don't know how to kiss?"

Mikan smiled and said, "I want to test it one more time." She pulled his head towards her and kissed him again. His snaked his arms in her waist and pulled her closer. She, on the other hand, was messing up his raven hair. Then they broke up, panting.

"Well, maybe you've done better this time," Mikan told him. Natsume smirked and let go of Mikan. She gave him a warm smile and turned around to go home. He followed behind her and looked at her back. Their kiss a while ago gave him butterflies in the stomach and his heart was on cloud nine. He didn't know the feeling he had for her, knowing that they only met that morning. Then she turned around to face him, nearly bumping to him.

"Oi watch out," Natsume glared at her. Mikan just grinned and said, "You know Natsume, I think I already found my prince charming just now." Natsume frowned and looked around, "Where the hell is that person? I bet he's ugly and geeky." Mikan laughed and said, "You're cute when you're jealous Natsume." He grimaced at her and hollered, "I'm not jealous. Now tell me, who the hell is prince charming?"

He looked around. He saw a fat boy and snickered. On the right of the fat boy was a geeky boy with a lot of pimples. And he frowned when he saw a handsome blonde boy with rabbit on his hands. The blonde boy was emitting a prince-charming aura and he just grunted. He tapped his foot impatiently and glanced at Mikan, "I'm waiting."

Mikan just laughed and said, "You know Natsume, he was talking with me right now." Natsume rolled his eyes. Then her words finally registered on his mind. His eyes widened and stared at Mikan. "You gotta be kidding me. We just met this morning." Mikan smiled and said, "Well, all fairy tale princesses fell in love with their prince charming on the first sight. Even though, you are so annoying, I still like you."

Then Natsume smirked, "Is that how you talk to the person you like?" He pulled Mikan closer to him and muttered, "I must apologize for Imai because I lied to her a while ago."

_**The Prince of My Life**_

anime16: Well guys, review please. And read my other stories and review, especially my ongoing multi-chaptered stories: **Dorm Days, Bittersweet Sin and Crazy Love Affair. **And the stories on hiatus: **Crimson Skies and Potion Gone Wrong. **I would appreciate it if anyone of you wanted to continue it or remake it and made it your own. But please, ask me first. Don't post it without my permission.


	2. Chapter 2

anime16: originally a one-shot but now a two-shot! Enjoy.

_**The Prince of My Life**_

_"Kissing you is what I like doing the most. My most favourite hobby since I met you."_

Natsume scoffed as he took a seat beside his one-month girl friend, Mikan Sakura. He was frustrated because his own girl friend ignored him for some guy in a fashion magazine. She was currently holding the said magazine in her hands, giggling and sighing dreamingly at the hottest boy in the fashion world, no other than Tsubasa Andou.

"It's obvious that I'm more good looking than that handsome-wannabe weirdo," Natsume muttered and put his chin under his palm, growling and grimacing at the fashion magazine. Then Mikan brought down the magazine and casted a glance to her side. Her eyes widened and stood up, saying, "You suddenly appeared beside me again. Do you have the power of appearing and disappearing whenever you pleased?"

Natsume rolled his eyes and uttered, "You have to work hard to distinguish reality from fantasy little girl. And glad to have you back from the Andou-bastard." Mikan giggled and asked, "Are you jealous?" Natsume raised an eyebrow, "I'm not jealous to some guy who is inferior to my looks."

Mikan just laughed and stated, "You are jealous." Natsume looked at her and retorted, "I told you that I'm-" He was cut off by Mikan's lips. He kissed back and snaked his arms to her waist and pulled her closer. Mikan's hands went to his hair and messed it up. Then after a few minutes they broke apart to catch their breaths.

"I can't see why you're jealous to some guy I don't even love. You know how much I like-" It was Natsume's turn to sealed Mikan's lips with his.

"You two should get a room," a cold voice said. Mikan and Natsume pulled out of each other and looked up. There standing on the door frame was Mikan's best friend, Hotaru Imai. She smirked and said, "But it was a great scene that I took a picture of it." She showed them her camera. Natsume glared at her and uttered, "Give me the damn camera Imai." He stood up and went after her, leaving Mikan alone.

"Tch, he left me alone for Hotaru. Maybe the one he really likes is Hotaru," Mikan put down her face on the table, groaning and murmured, "He hasn't told me yet with her own lips that he likes me. Am I the only one who has these strong feelings?"

She straightened up and picked up the forgotten magazine on her desk. She flipped the pages and something caught her eyes. The article's title read, _"How to know if He's really In Love with you."_ Mikan read it and a gleamed appeared in her eyes. She stepped out of the room to find Natsume.

**_Is he concern about you? _**

Mikan saw Natsume chasing after Hotaru. She ran to him and pretended to fall down. She didn't stand up and waited for Natsume to notice.

**_Does he help you stand up whenever you fall down?_**

Natsume looked at Mikan and said, "How long are you planning to stay on the ground little girl? You have to stand up now." Mikan slowly stood up with a sad face. Natsume didn't help her up.

**_Does he ask if you're alright whenever you hurt yourself?_**

"You're really clumsy lemons. I pity the floor for always catching a pig like you. You know, you're quite heavy. I hoped someday you learn to walk without falling," Natsume smirked. Mikan flushed and shouted, "Pervert jerk."

**_Are you on his top priority list?_**

Mikan put her hands on her stomach and grumbled, "Natsume I'm hungry. Let's go and eat." Natsume scoffed and uttered, "I still have to find that damn Imai. I don't have time for eating."

Mikan smiled sadly. Is she losing Natsume to her best friend? Mikan looked at the ground and muttered, "Then I'll just go by myself." She turned around and went to the direction of the canteen.

**_Does he always make time for you?_**

"Natsume, chase after me please," Mikan chanted to herself. When she didn't even hear a single step behind her, tears flowed down from her eyes.

Then someone touched her arm and slid down to hold her hand. She looked up and saw Natsume walking beside her. "Natsume," she murmured. He glanced at her and said, "You're stupid, crying by yourself. If you want me to come with you, you just have to ask."

Mikan smiled and squeezed Natsume's hand.

**_He's overprotective when it comes to you._**

They arrived at the cafeteria of the school and chose to sit at the corner. Mikan sat down and Natsume went to get their food.

**_If you're in a restaurant, he will sit beside you to mark his territory._**

Natsume went back and put down their food. He sat across the table. Mikan frowned and started to eat the food that was on the table.

**_He is always jealous to some other guys closer to you._**

"Tsubasa Andou is really handsome," Mikan said out of the blue. Natsume nearly choked on his food and reached for the ice tea in front of him. When he was done drinking, he glared at Mikan and said, "I bet that Andou-bastard is really ugly in person. I'm handsomer than that fool." Mikan slowly smiled.

**_He likes kissing and touching you._**

After eating, they proceeded to their Sakura Tree. Natsume and Mikan climbed it and sat down to its branches. Mikan fidgeted her fingers and asked, "Natsume do you like kissing me?"

Natsume nearly fell from the tree. He looked at Mikan incredulously and hollered, "Why are you asking me that stupid thing?" Mikan looked down. Natsume sighed and touched her cheeks.

"Look at me, little girl," Natsume murmured. Mikan glanced up and said, "Don't call me little girl who is so small that could be compared to a gnat." Natsume rolled his eyes and uttered, "Do you always have to ruin the moment? And I haven't gone that far stupid."

Mikan looked away, with tears gleaming on her eyes and said, "So you don't like kissing me?" Natsume made Mikan looked at him and stated, "Are you really that stupid?" Natsume brought down his lips on hers and gave her a soft kiss. They broke apart and he said, "Kissing you is what I like doing the most. My most favourite hobby since I met you."

**_He tells you that he really loves you._**

Then he kissed her again, long and passionate this time. He pulled her closer to him. They pulled out from the kiss and Natsume said while panting, "Mikan, I love you." He sealed her lips again and they were both panting after the kiss.

"I love you too Natsume," Mikan cried, "I thought you didn't love me." Natsume raised his eyebrow and asked, "How did you come up with that conclusion?" And Mikan proceeded on explaining.

Natsume smirked and said, "First of all, I would never fall for that Imai."

"But you're not concern about me," Mikan told him sadly. Natsume messed up his hair and replied embarrassingly, "But I said that I want you to learn how to walk without falling. That means I want you to be careful next time."

"I'm not on the top of your priority list," Mikan retorted. Natsume rolled his eyes and said, "But I still went with you, aren't I?"

"You're not protective to me. You didn't sit beside me," Mikan accused him. Natsume flushed a little and shouted, "Damn, do I really have to say this? I just want to look at your face every time, stupid."

Mikan smiled softly. And Natsume said, "And I like kissing you and I told you that I love you. What else do you need until you're satisfied that the one I love is you and not Imai." Mikan just smirked and pulled Natsume's face to kiss him. He kissed back and wrapped his arms to her.

Then they broke apart, panting. Mikan said, "I believed in you because I love you." He grinned and uttered, "I feel the same way, Mikan."

_**The Prince of My Life**_

anime16: I have a hectic schedule in my classes. So I'm slow in updating. Guys, what story do you want me to update this week? You have to choose: _**Dorm Days, Bittersweet Sin, or Crazy Love Affair.**_I'll wait for your comments and reviews. Thanks a lot guys for always been there for me.


End file.
